


Sharp (Shock)

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [13]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, a bit of a mind fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp (Shock)

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #285 – _Sharp/Flat_.
> 
> Prompt used = sharp

Slipping away, the steady unwinding of hours, bound and gagged and helpless (chokes on the whimper stuck deep in his throat) – sharp shock, slides under sweat and blood and skin, more blood, trickling out (pain, grinding down to bone). Gentle, proprietary, the hand that runs its way back through his hair. Maybe disconnected, but Sam flinches away.

Blinking slowly, he stares at the man staring back at him, struggles to keep his eyes open – and always, impossibly, sees his own grin. Is this murder, or some sort of suicide? He's really lost it now.

(wake up, wake up, _wake up_ )


End file.
